Leave Behind the Dark
Summary: '''Julius and Mercy get married. '''Note: There will be a song in here, a shortened English/Piano cover of Eternal Eternity from the Season 3 Ending of Sailor Moon Crystal by MewKiyoko. Miri is singing from Mercy's (Michiru aka Sailor Neptune) perspective while Jason is singing from Julius's (Haruka aka Sailor Uranus) perspective. I do not own the song all rights belong to the Toei Animation and its respective producer. There will also be a spoof on the Yuuri! On Ice Chihoko drama. (OVERCOME CHIHOKO!) The camera opens up at a park, Mercy Redemption is shown sitting on the bench. She turns around and sees someone behind her, Julius Miseria, her boyfriend. Mercy Redemption: 'Julius, you're here. What is it? '''Julius Miseria: '''I....I...erm....*his hands are getting sweaty as her tries to keep a small box from slipping out of his hands*'' He eyes behind the bushes nervously. Shield Roma, Hero Servan, Ignatius Hyrr, Soren Jotnar, Brannwen Odinson and Fang Serpent are hiding behind the bushes. 'Shield Roma: '''Guys, we need to deploy plan B! ''Branwen connects some plugs together and a large LED Light up sigh which is hidden in the tree flashes the words 'Will you marry me?' while a level completion soundtrack plays. Julius's face turns bright red while Mercy starts tearing up. Julius takes a deep breath, gets on one knee and opens the box revealing a wedding ring. 'Julius Miseria: '''So, will you? Will you be my light forever until the end of time? '''Mercy Redemption: '''Yes...YES! ''*she squeals happily and hug tackles Julius* The guys cheer. The camera cuts to a party being held in New Troy in celebration of their engagement. Julius awkwardly stands in the center. '''Julius Miseria: Didn't know Ellie threw parties for this kinda stuff... Vernal: Julius! Buddy! Congrats yo! Saphed Bandar: Another one bites the dust. Aros Ormr: It's about time you and Mercy got hitched! Fang Serpent: Make her happy, keep your promises and you've got yourself a happy marriage my friend. Asura Raakshas: So where are you gonna hold it? Vernal We'd be happy to hold it here in New Troy for you. Julius Miseria: Thanks but I think we should hold it somewhere that's nice but at the same time affordable. We haven't even thought about the reception yet. Vernal looks at the guy Hunters. Vernal: Yo kids! Wanna go venue hunting and Reception planning with us? Guy Hunters: Yeah! Cut to Julius, the Guys and the guy hunters, all awkwardly standing on the street. Vernal: ...we've got a lot of city to cover... They head to the park first. They check out the wedding lawn. Manager: 'This wedding lawn has a nice view of the city, a good place for photographs by the lake, a floating koi garden for the reception. There's gonna be a landscaper to help design the framework. How many people are coming? '''Julius Miseria: '''About 200 or so people. '''Manager: '''Oh, then I'm sorry. This place is only enough for about 100 people. ''They cross off Park on the possible venue list. Meanwhile Mercy is at a wedding dress shop with the girls and the girl Hunters. 'Nia Troy: '''Aren't we a little too old to be flower girls? Plus I hate dresses. '''Amber von Olympus: '''But you do look nice in a dress. '''Nia Troy: '''Yeah but can't I just wear my army garb? Oh wait, cuz it's black and this is a wedding. '''Saleswoman: '''Alright! Dress number one! ''Mercy walks out in a slim cut floor length dress with lace. 'Diamond Dite: '''You look super cute in this one! '''Evin Serr: '''It is nice. But it's a little transparent. '''Mercy Redemption: '''Yeah, I see what you mean. ''Mercy comes out in another dress, this time it's a mermaid style gown with an intricate top and a jeweled belt. 'Eclipse Arrow: '''it's nice! but it kinda makes you look like a fancy wine glass. '''Blake Winter: '''I don't see anything wrong with it. '''Midnight Darkness: '''I say we should put this in the maybe pile. ''Mercy comes out in her third dress, a large ballgown. Everyone shakes their head. Meanwhile with the guys, they're checking out the Aquarium. Adam, Shade, Ife and Hachi are shown making faces at the fish in the tank. '''Manager: As you can see here gentlemen, this is a very spaciuous ballroom, it has a dance floor, a charming place for photographs and a mermaid show for entertainment. Julius Miseria: What is the maximum capacity? Manager: About 300 people. Zane von Olympus: That sounds great! Julius Miseria: It's perfect! We'll take it! Manager: Alright, as soon as you deposit a check for $30,000 we can started. Raaja Parameshvar: *sweats* How much did you just say?.... Manager: $30,000. Julius Miseria: Uh...maybe we should go somewhere else. They cross aquarium off the venue list. The camera cuts to the country club where they're checking out one of the ballrooms. Foxx is wearing a jacket that covers his face much to everyone's confusion. Manager: The Fleur de Lis hall is very popular choice for weddings. There's a customizable altar, in house catering and florists, an in house orchestra and bar. And it can fit 500 people! Price starts at $1000 Julius Miseria: It's great! We'll take it! Manager: Alright, just sign- *notices Foxx who starts sweating* Wait a minute...aren't you that kid who drove all of the golf karts into the lake and set the swimming pool on fire? Qrow Otur: You did what?! They cross country club off the list. Qrow Otur: Son you never told me you were banned from the country club. Foxx Otur: Dad, I swear it was an accident! Back at the wedding dress shop, Mercy comes out in another gown. A backless, sweeping gown with long sleeves, lace, a jeweled belt and a long trail. The women almost spilled their champagne at the sight. Hebi Hachibi: '''Mercy, you look. AMAZING! '''Saleswoman: '''This dress is by Cynder. And it's one of the most popular ones we have here. '''Diamond Dite: '''I tell ya what! It's the best! '''Aura Falcon: '''Mercy, how do you feel? '''Mercy Redemption: ''*tears up a little* I really do feel like a bride in this one. '''Her whole entourage: '''So are you saying yes to the dress? '''Mercy Redemption: '''I am! ''Everyone cheers. Nia slowly begins inching away, but her mother picks her up under one arm and brings her back. Nia Troy: '''Mom! I hate dresses! '''Elena Troy: ''*winks* I know honey, but I'm sure you'll like this one. '''Nia Troy: '''What can I possibly like abo-''*sees the outfit, a halter-top midriff jumpsuit* ''Okay maybe it's not that bad. ''The ladies all pay for the outfits, a wedding dress, several bridesmaid dresses and 12 outfits for each of the flower girls. Leah Nemean: 'Next stop, the bakery! '''Lian Hua: '''Oh good, I'm getting kinda hungry. '''Huli Shang: '''She meant for the cake. ''Meanwhile at the guys are at the botanical gardens. '''Manager: The Grand Greenhouse is a very popular venue for the wedding itself and it can open up to the outer gardens for the wedding reception and there are different areas for photos and seating arrangements. Plus we have in house decorators and photographers. Maximum capacity is 300 people and price starts at $2000. Julius Miseria: We'll take it! Manager: Wonderful! Just sign these forms please. Julius fills out the forms. Asura Raakshas: Sweet we got a venue. Now onto the reception stuff! The camera cuts to the bakery where the women and bride-to-be are checking out some of the wedding cakes while simultaneously trying to keep the girls and Lian from eating them. '' '''Diamond Dite:' Okay...what about this one? She points to a cake that's floor-to-ceiling level, with diamond-like frosting all over it. Mercy Redemption: 'It's a little too much. '''Ilia Sol: '''Yeah, I bet it would give my father diabetes. '''Lian Hua: '''still gonna eat it! ''*goes to the cake and attempts to take a bite* 'Akanni Owo: '''Nope! ''*grabs Lian* 'Hanabi Senju: '''How about this one? ''*she points at a 5 tiered square cake with columns and a ton of buttercream flowers* 'The girls and Lian: '''GIMME! '''Vendetta Judgement: '''Nope! ''*grabs them* 'Mercy Redemption: '''It's nice! But isn't the venue a greenhouse at the botanical gardens? I don't think buttercream will survive the humidity. '''Qingren de Xiwang: '''Or how about this one? It looks pretty nice. ''*she points at a 6 tiered fondant covered cake with several icing designs along it with marzipan flowers* 'Mercy Redemption: '''It's beautiful! But won't it be super sticky and attract ants? '''Everyone: '''Hmmmm....... '''Saaya Vadh: '''This looks like a job for Kev. '''Mercy Redemption: '''Who's Kev? '''Saaya Vadh: '''A friend of mine, he's a pastry chef and cake designer based in Rhode Island. I can give him call. ''*she takes out her phone and dials him* ''Hey Kev, can you do me favor? ''Meanwhile the men and the guy Hunters are with Agape Cyprian on the reception. '''Foxx Otur: '''Can we have a cheese fountain? '''Ife Aeras: '''Ooh! What if we have a deep fryer at every table? '''Agape Cyprian: '''Boys, that's not exactly how a wedding reception goes. I'm thinking some lights over the buffet table along with some flower cages along the walls for decoration. '''Julius Miseria: Um...can I- Agape Cyprian: And maybe some gold-dipped balloons, we could try getting those. Hmm...what do you guys think? She, most of the men, and the guy hunters leave to discuss. Julius stands where he is. Julius Miseria: Suuuuure...don't let me plan my own wedding...*looks at the ground, glowering* I'm fine with that... Saphed Bandar: '''Julius, you okay buddy? '''Julius Miseria: '''I'm fine.... '''Branwen Odinson: '''Alright, buddy we know you're not fine. What's wrong? '''Julius Miseria: ''*takes a deep breath* You guys know what's wrong?! This! This is my wedding! I want to plan my reception my own way! I don't want any intrusions! SERIOUSLY I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP! '''everyone: '''Woah..... '''Hero Servan: '''Were we doing too much? '''Aaron Aeras: '''Buddy, we didn't mean to....we were just trying to help. I guess sometimes our help doesn't mean help... '''Shield Roma: '''Julius we're your friends, we care about you. But I guess we didn't really listen to what you had to say. We're sorry. '''Julius Miseria: '''Guys...I'm sorry too. I sorry I yelled at you guys, it's just all of this. It's just so overwhelming. '''Noche Severo: '''I know how ya feel bro. So, what is your plan? '''Julius Miseria: '''I'd thought you'd never asked. ''*he takes out his tablet and shows them his plan* '' ''Everyone gathers around the tablet. Juloius's plan for the reception is simple, the reception will be at sunset. Since they're in the botanical gardens decorations aren't exactly an issue. His plan shows several tables, enough for everyone, with a table near the stage for him and Mercy. There are several lanterns around along with some string lights in some decorative cages. Instead of a buffet table, there is a set menu. And instead of balloons or streamers or extravagant designs there are just the aforementioned lights and butterflies during the actual ceremony. The stage is simple and has flowers and some lights around it with a few ribbons on it along with a small jazz band. There is a small area in the center, near the fountain, where the wedding cake will be presented. Seliph Sivrit: 'Wow! That looks awesome! '''Agape Cyprian: '''Amazing! I couldn't agree more! '''Vernal: '''Sorry we didn't listen sooner. '''Julius Miseria: '''It's alright. Now, to the tuxedos! *his phone starts ringing, he picks up and turns on the camera* Hello? '''Kevin Larson: '''Is this the groom-to-be? '''Julius Miseria: '''Uh yeah! Who is this? '''Kevin Larson: '''I'm the cake designer/caterer for your event. I just wanted to show you the plans for the wedding cake and the menu. '''Julius Miseria: '''Oh sure! '''Kevin Larson: '''Okay, I just sent you pictures of the cake and its measurements and the menu, what do you think? ''Julius opens the file and sees the design for the cake, a 5 layer square wedding cake with one half covered in black frosting and the other in white. It is covered with both edible and buttercream roses. 'Julius Miseria: '''I love it! Let's see the menu ''He opens the menu file and sees that its a 9-course meal. 'Julius Miseria: '''That's alot though, maybe cut it down to five. Is that alright? '''Kevin Larson: '''That can be arranged. '''Julius Miseria: '''Okay, thank you. ''*he hangs up* ''Now to the bachelor party! '''All the guys: '''Yeah! ''Spongebob narrator voice: "One bachelor party later". The camera cuts to them all hung over in a hotel room with bottles of champagne lying around them. The guy Hunters are sleeping in the bath tub since all of the men are crammed into one bed or lying around the hotel room in random positions. Julius stirs and realizes that he's on the floor, butt-naked and with Ignatius's underwear on his head. '''Julius Miseria; ''*rubs his head* What happened last night?.... '''Asura Raakshas: '''I dunno...where's Arashi? Gods, my head.... '''Ignatius Hyrr: '''Asura, you have something written on your back... '''Asura Raakshas: '''What?! What does it say? '''Derya Mezin: '''It's written in Japanese... '''Raaja Parameshvar: '*scans the graffiti into a translation app* ''It says, "Overcome Naga" Who? ''Everyone checks their phones and foynd several videos of them drunk stretching last night and Asura seemingly said the word 'Naga' '' '''Shield Roma: '*checks his phone* ''Huh, well look at that apparently there's some idiot doing naked yoga on the hotel rooftop. ''They all look at each other. All: 'Uh oh. '''Asura Raakshas: '''That's my idiot! ''Meanwhile on the rooftops, Arashi is stretching.The guys run up to see him doing an elbow stand. 'Arashi Namikaze: '''Asura! Is this better than Naga?! Who is she?! I'm sorry if I'm not as stretchy. '''Asura Raakshas: '''Arashi! You're so much better! There is no one I can think of who's better than you! '''Arashi Namikaze: '''Asura...am I beautiful?.... '''Asura Raakshas: '''So beautiful! You are the best! '''Arashi Namikaze: '''Come join me, my husband! '''Asura Raakshas: '''I'm doing it! ''*yoinks off his clothes and goes to join Arashi much to everyone's horror* '''Vidyut and Akihiro: ''*are super embarrassed* DADS! '''Julius Miseria: '''You guys.... '''The guy Hunters:' We feel your pain... The camera then cuts to about two weeks later. Mercy is getting ready is trying her best not to tear up. Meanwhile Julius is freaking out with cold feet. Julius Miseria: 'I can't do this, guys! I'm nervous! '''Ignatius Hyrr: '''Julius! Relax! '''Julius Miseria: '''I think I'm gonna flip! GYAAHHHH! ''*he runs into the dressing room and locks himself inside* Meanwhile, Mercy is waiting at the altar. She looks around, nervous. 'Vernal: '''Dude! Come on! She's gonna think you abandoned her at the altar! '''Shield Roma: '''Come on! You spent all night writing your vows! She loves you more than anything godsdammit! '''Julius Miseria: '''I dunno guys! '''Malachite Nile: '''You know what, that's it! ''*he punches down the door and pulls Julius out, trying his best not to crumple his wedding tuxedo* ''Man up! You love her and you know it! So get yourself out there and be a man! ''The guys all manage to nudge Julius out of the room and drag him over to the doors outside the greenhouse. 'Julius Miseria: '''Are you guys sure? '''Vernal: '''We're right behind you, buddy. '''Julius Miseria: '''Alright then, ''*he fixes his look and gets his vows ready* ''It's show time! ''They open the doors and he walks down the aisle, pass their friends and co-workers, over to Mercy who is waiting for him. His heart soared the moment he saw her in her wedding dress. They join hands and the grooms-men get into place. 'Priest: '''Dearly beloved. We are all gathered here today to witness the union between this man and this woman in holy matrimony. If anyone feels that for any reason these two should not wed, please speak or forever hold your peace. ''No one objects. '''Priest: '''Now, you may speak your vows. '''Mercy Redemption: ''*takes a deep breath* Julius, we've been together for 16, almost 17 years now...the first time I met you, I knew I wanted to make you happy and return what she had taken from you. You were by my side in battle and you protected me. Even though you may seem cold it only took me a few seconds to see how kind, loving and caring you are to me and towards the people who are your friends. ''*she starts tearing up* ''I promise I'll always be your light and take care of you. I promise I'll still go dancing with you even when we're 5000 and tired from taking care of our children and our rescue dogs. And I promise I'll love you forever and ever. '''Julius Miseria:' Um...yeah. Okay, so...um...I, uh... Everyone stares at him. Vernal: ...don't tell me he forgot his freaking vows. Seliph Sívrit: Okay, I won't tell you he forgot his vows! Julius Miseria: I...I...*slowly imploding* Someone awkwardly clears their throat. Julius Miseria: *inside head* BRAIN! Of all the times you could've chosen to forget something, WHY NOW?! Seliph Sivrit: ''*scratches his butt and feels something in one of the back pockets and fishes out a 1 inch thick wad of notes, Julius's wedding vows* Julius! I found your vows! Catch! ''*she throws the wad at Julius, almost hitting him in the face* Priest: Um, I'm sorry sir, but you may want to shorten them. 'Julius Miseria: '''Alright, here's the abridged version. ''*looks at his notes and takes a deep breath* ''Mercy, I know I've been a wreck for a long time before I met you. She took everything from me, she broke me but you put the pieces back. Ever since you helped heal me, I knew I need you in my life. And I don't care what happens next. As long as I'll get to be with you. Even she comes for me, I'll do everything to protect you. I promise I will always have your back and take care of you. I promise I'll always be there for you and I'll have anyone in my life other than you. And I promise to love you until the end of time. '''Everyone: '''Awww.... '''Priest: '''Do you, Julius Miseria, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? '''Julius Miseria: '''I do. '''Priest: '''And do you, Mercy Redemption, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? '''Mercy Redemption: '''I do. '''Priest: '''Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride! ''Mercy grabs Julius, dips him and kisses him. Everyone cheers. Cut to the wedding reception, some guests are eating, mingling or on the dance floor. The jazz band stops playing, Miri, Tariti and Jason get on stage. Tariti takes his place at the piano. 'Miri Darcy: '''Alright people! Make some room on the dance floor for happy couple! ''The guests clear out of the way as Mercy and Julius step onto the dance floor together. Tariti starts playing the song. Miri and Jason start to sing. 'Miri Darcy: '''Through a thousand dawns... '''Jason Darcy: '''Through eternity I'll overcome '''Miri Darcy: '''Through the storm calm, I'll over come it. ''The camera spins around Mercy and Julius as they start dancing together. 'Miri Darcy: '''In the mirror as I gaze, looking out beyond these days. Somehow I could only see a single bright shining truth. '''Jason Darcy: '''At the boundary of the sky, with my ice cold blade I fly. Through the curtain of the night I cut to be by your side. '''Miri Darcy: '''Inside my heart there's a storm told in lore. It's as fierce as the thunderous as ocean waves roar. '''Jason Darcy: '''You needn't worry it soon becomes the wind. '''Both: '''That carries the spring blowing over us. ''Mercy and Julius continue waltzing together. 'Both: '''Through thousands of these eternities repeating on loop. I'm endlessly trapped inside within this prison's dark solitude. '''Miri Darcy: '''Don't you know that I have searched for you? '''Jason Darcy: '''My search for you has never stopped. '''Miri Darcy: '''These silver wings have guided me through all of this time. '''Both: '''I never could sever fate's red string. I never could flee. Even if it means I'd have to cross the whole galaxy. '''Jason Darcy: '''Way out beyond the end of time. '''Miri Darcy: '''Where our destinies align. In this briefest of moments embrace. '''Both: '''it's just the two of us. ''Jason and Mercy stop dancing and everyone starts clapping and cheering for them. The camera then cuts to the bouquet toss. Mercy throws the bouquet, Katherine and Branwen eye it carefully. It's about to fall into Katherine's hands when someone snatches it out of the air. It turns out to be Hero who had flipped into Branwen's personal space. 'Evin Serr: '''Aw! Hero! That means we're next! '''Hero Servan: '''Yeah baby! '''Katherine Jamison: '''Babe, are you okay? '''Branwen Odinson: '''Honey, hold my cake. Vengeance will come swiftly. ''Hero and Branwen start fighting over the bouquet. Everyone just laughs at it. Julius and Mercy kiss as the moon rises. Mercy pushes a small box into Julius's hands. 'Julius Miseria: ' *confused* ''What's this? '''Mercy Redemption: '''Open it. It's a gift from my mother. ''Julius opens the box to see a key inside. 'Mercy Redemption: '''She got us a house! ''Julius starts happy crying and he hugs Mercy close to him. He kisses her and the screen fades black. Category:Fan Webisodes